High School George Washington
by lovewritingpictures
Summary: One of the students kills five of his fellows and commits suicide afterwards. MTV's show "The Challenge Day" comes to the school and people as different as Shane and Mitchie learn to know each other.


_**During my second year of nursing school our professor gave us a quiz.**_

_**I breezed through the questions until I read the last one: "What is the first name of the woman who cleans the school?" Surely this was a joke.**_

_**I had seen the cleaning woman several times, but how would I know her name? I handed in my paper, leaving the last question blank.**_

_**Before the class ended, one student asked if the last question would count toward our grade. "Absolutely," the professor said. "In your careers, you will meet many people. All are significant. They deserve your attention and care, even if all you do is smile and say hello."**_

_**I've never forgotten that lesson. I also learned her name was Dorothy."**_

_**Joann C. Jones.**_

Place and date: High School George Washington, the tenth of January 2009. Students and teachers walked down the corridors like any other day, all of them were unaware that in one week everything would change forever but let's start with the beginning.

The tenth of January of the year 2009 a student entered his high school with a weapon on him, that day he killed five other students and one teacher before committing suicide.

As sad as it is to say, it was a banal story: the murderer, Victor Kovalevsky, had endured for two years all sort of pranks. Victor had no friends but every person he asked told him the same thing: he just had to stand six months more then it would be college and everything would change on its own. Victor had tried to believe them and had started the year of 2009 with hope; he could go six months more like this if life gave him back his dignity after it.

That's what he thought until a group of students trapped him the Friday seventh of January, beat him and abandoned him in an old well. When Victor came back home on Sunday morning he knew what he had to do: that night he took his father's weapon and put it among his school books for the next day.

When he arrived at school, he scared all of them then he killed some before ending it forever. Victor left a letter before all of this, a letter that all of the students at George Washington had heard the day of the tragedy:

"_Hello students and teachers, _

_ If you're reading this it means that I was successful and as you're doing it I'm already dead and, hopefully, I've taken some of your fellows with me. You may ask yourselves why somebody can desire to see others dead, right? You wouldn't have cared to see me dead, you wouldn't have even noticed but why taking others?_

_ The answer is in all of your mirrors. I may be the guilty one but once I was the victim. Some of you have made my life hell, why? Did I ever do something to you? I was from Poland, a Jew, ugly, not good at sports, a fucking nerd. Those are the only things that I did to you and I had not a choice upon them. I never asked to be your friend, just to live peacefully until this was over and I could come back home. _

_ But this is high school and it doesn't work that way, huh? You needed a victim and I was lucky enough to be chosen. I'm not going to apologize for what I did today, you all deserved it and if I could have killed more people, I would have. Some of you are happy deep down even if you won't admit it; you're happy because you suffer like me every day of your lives. _

_ You want answers? Look at yourselves. Think about all the times you did something bad to me without reason, think of the times I wanted just a nice word and you yelled at me or ignored me. Thank people like Shane Grey, Nate Black or Tess Tyler. _

_ And you teachers, you must wonder why I took one of you? You are there to educate us and you did nothing! You knew everything and you did nothing, you just said "oh, it's life. Victor", "hold on until college", "don't exaggerate", "we've all been to high school". You know, maybe that's the problem: we all think high school should be like that but the truth is no place on earth should ever be the way high school is. _

_ Now I'm dead and at peace, sorry father and mother for this but I didn't have any other choice. _

_Fuck all of you,_

_Love,_

_The guy you killed, Victor Kovalevsky."_

As I told you, Victor killed five students that day:

**Tess Tyler:**

Head Cheerleader, girlfriend of the football captain Shane Grey. Her dream: to marry as soon high school was over and raise beautiful children who would succeed their parents ruling the school.

Victor killed her before the homecoming dance; the school intends to make her queen in an honorary way. She was daddy's girl and had a lot of friends. She died at the age of 18 from a bullet in her head.

Her crime: laugh at Victor and many other people, being superficial and believing she was better than everybody else because she was blond, hot at the age of eighteen, had two pompoms in her hands and a hot boyfriend she knew nothing about.

_**Jason Matthew: **_

Football player, one popular guy. Jason was a senior for the third time, he wasn't a genius. Their friends loved him, his secret dream: to run the diner which belonged to the old Jones and attend to the next wave of young people.

Boyfriend of Peggy James and best friend of Shane Gray and Nate Black. His parents were never home but they regret deeply losing their son.

His crime: treat everyone who wasn't his friend as shit.

_**Carol Lewis: **_

A normal girl, not a jock, nor a nerd nor a loner. Smiley and nice with everybody. She had some true friends and a wonderful family who will miss her very much.

Her dream was to attend the school of cinema in Los Angeles. She never turned eighteen.

Her crime: ignoring Victor, ignoring only Victor of thousands of students.

_**Matt Lens:**_

He wasn't one of the popular but very loved by some people.

His secret dream: become a painter, as Victor, he waited for high school to be over; the popular people weren't very kind to him.

His little sister hasn't stopped crying since she knew he was gone, his parents don't understand. Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar will miss him a lot.

His crime: be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

_**Brian Lawson:**_

The captain of the baseball team, handsome, athletic and smart. Probably the kindest upon the jocks.

His dream: to become a professional player. He was deeply in love with Chelsea Cay, Tess's best friend. He never caused his family a single problem, he will be missed.

His crime: to have gone to history's class instead of Shane Gray to cover his ass.

_**Jenna Thomson: **_

The history teacher. She was always happy and laughed about everything and anyone. People at school thought she was strange.

At home, her husband and two year old child were waiting for her when a phone call announced to them that she wasn't going to come back. Her husband swore he would kill the murderer but Victor had already taken care of that.

Her crime: to have laughed at what Victor was going through telling him it was a "childish matter".

_**The next day:**_

The literature teacher Denise Price was giving her class, in the audience stood people like Shane, Nate, Mitchie or Chelsea.

"_I'm neither a poet nor a writer; I don't have words to express what can't be expressed. When tragedy strikes, it just does letting all of us unable to move, speak or breathe. _

_What happened yesterday is something horrible and it affects everyone, I know some of you were deeply linked to those who died yesterday"_, at that moment Peggy and Chelsea left the room crying while Shane rolled his eyes.

"_What happened yesterday is in part our fault. As teachers, we didn't do our job because our job doesn't end when the bell rings or when you know who Shakespeare is and we forgot that._

_We can't do anything for those who died yesterday but we can still do something for you. In one week, MTV is coming here to celebrate their challenge day._

_We hope it will help you to see things and people from another perspective"_.

Shane rolled his eyes again, _"you're kidding right?"_

Mrs Price sighed, _"No Shane, I'm not. We still have six months to live together in this place and we are not doing it as if nothing happened, it did._

_All of you could have died, especially you Shane, but you didn't. We were given a second chance and we'll make the best out of it"_.

Bitch! Thought Shane, he knew Brian was dead because of him; there was no need to remind him of it.

"_Shane Gray, Mitchie Torres, Steve Bale, Sidney Drew and Timothy Jones, stay after class please". _

Ten minutes later, all of them were waiting in an awkward silence.

"_Ok, as you know in challenge day they chose some students to follow them and you are the lucky ones."_

Before Shane could protest, the teacher added:_ "And you don't have a choice so make something good out of it". _

Shane was the jock, Mitchie the loner, Steve the nerd, Sidney the slut and Timothy the drugged. It made sense, thought Mitchie on her way home, and it was going to be hell.

"_**Change is the essence of life. Be willing to surrender what you are for what you could become."**_

**This is my new story, review if you like!**


End file.
